


Kimi wo mitsuketa monster

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Confusion, Love, M/M, Murder, Rape, Revenge, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Le sue mani addosso. Il suo respiro contro la nuca.Quella voce così confortevole, quel sussurro che ti fa sentire bene, come se fossi a casa.Poi il dolore.È lancinante, ma sopporti.Sopporti, perché sai che è così che deve andare, sopporti perché lui non vuole farti del male.Ma è necessario.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Kimi wo mitsuketa monster

**_ \- Kimi wo mitsuketa monster - _ **

_Le sue mani addosso. Il suo respiro contro la nuca._

_Quella voce così confortevole, quel sussurro che ti fa sentire bene, come se fossi a casa._

_Poi il dolore._

_È lancinante, ma sopporti._

_Sopporti, perché sai che è così che deve andare, sopporti perché lui non vuole farti del male._

_Ma è necessario._

_Lui ti accarezza i capelli, dolcemente._

_Ti dice che passerà presto, asciuga le tue lacrime._

_Finché non senti più niente, e allora lo vedi sorridere, e sei felice._

_Quel sorriso è tutto quello che vuoi vedere, perché lui si prende cura di te, e farlo sorridere e l’unica cosa che puoi fare in cambio per lui._

_“Ti voglio bene, Kei” mormora, e tu senti il tuo cuore perdere un battito._

_Anche tu gli vuoi bene._

_Continuerai a volergliene per sempre._

_Anche quando ti fa male._

Yabu aveva aspettato.

Non era fondamentale, amava Kei e avrebbe atteso anche in eterno, se fosse stato necessario.

Quella sera tuttavia, sentiva di aver raggiunto il proprio limite.

Era bello, Kei.

Il suo odore lo inebriava, la sensazione di averlo così vicino era troppo perché riuscisse a trattenersi.

Erano distesi sul suo letto; Yabu lo stava baciando, ma aveva sempre quello strano sentore che gli diceva che l’altro non era coinvolto tanto quanto lui.

Stavano insieme da quattro mesi ormai, e gli era sempre parso che Kei fosse felice quando era con lui, ma che quella felicità andasse scemando ogni volta in cui i loro contatti si facevano più intimi, ogni volta che erano troppo vicini, ogni volta in cui lui tentava di fare un passo in avanti e si sentiva puntualmente respinto.

Inoo non era mai troppo diretto.

Quando le mani del più grande si spostavano sotto la sua maglietta, quando la sua bocca si faceva più invasiva, s’irrigidiva e si mordeva un labbro, e Yabu si tirava indietro con un sospiro.

Era andato avanti in quel modo per settimane, senza mai osare chiedere che cosa ci fosse a frenarlo.

Quella sera, aveva deciso che voleva andare oltre, che aveva voglia di stare con Kei, e che avrebbe accettato un no come risposta solo nel caso in cui gli avesse dato una giustificazione per questa sua ritrosia.

Non ne poteva più del suo silenzio.

Ci provò ancora; le sue mani scesero lentamente lungo il petto del più piccolo, piano, come a non volerlo spaventare.

Ma fu solo quando ebbe spostato la bocca sul suo collo che Kei gli mise le mani sulle spalle, spingendolo via con delicatezza.

Yabu sospirò, ma questa volta non avrebbe fatto finta di niente.

“Che cosa c’è che non va, Kei?” gli chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Ormai è da mesi che io e te non stiamo insieme, e...” si passò le mani sul volto, assai vicino all’esasperazione. “Perché non vuoi che io ti tocchi?” domandò poi, in un mormorio.

Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle. Raccolse le ginocchia sul petto e nascose il viso fra le gambe, con aria pensierosa.

“Non è che io non voglia, Ko... ma non posso” spiegò, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

Yabu spalancò gli occhi, comprendendo ancora meno quello che l’altro stava cercando di dirgli.

“Che cosa vuol dire che non puoi?” gli chiese, mordendosi immediatamente la lingua per il tono eccessivamente brusco che aveva usato.

Vide difatti Kei irrigidirsi, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui.

“Non puoi toccarmi” ribadì, in modo meno accomodante di quello utilizzato in precedenza.

Kota avrebbe voluto soprassedere. Fingere di non avergli detto nulla e cambiare argomento come se niente fosse accaduto.

Non riusciva a capire quello che gli stava dicendo, non riusciva a capire perché non potesse toccarlo.

Ma fu frenato dall’espressione sul volto del più piccolo.

Era... svanita, più del solito. Come se per lui tutto quello avesse una logica che sfuggiva ai suoi occhi.

E alla fine la curiosità ebbe la meglio su quell’istinto che gli diceva di lasciar perdere.

Si avvicinò nuovamente a lui, prendendogli delicatamente il mento in una mano e alzandogli il viso fino a che l’altro non fu costretto a guardarlo.

“Perché non posso toccarti, Kei? Sono il tuo ragazzo, no?” mormorò, sorridendogli, come se qualcosa gli dicesse che dei modi di fare troppo decisi l’avrebbero spaventato.

“Perché lui poi se la prenderebbe. Non era felice quando io e te ci siamo messi insieme. Non posso anche lasciare che tu mi tocchi” gli disse, scrollando le spalle.

E Yabu voleva fingere di non aver sentito.

Voleva mettersi le mani sopra le orecchie, non essere costretto ad ascoltare oltre.

Voleva continuare a sperare di aver frainteso il senso di quelle parole, perché magari era lui ad aver immaginato il peggio quando in realtà la situazione non era così tragica.

“Chi si arrabbierebbe, Kei-chan?” domandò, in un sussurro a malapena udibile.

“Dai-chan.” rispose Inoo con semplicità.

Un sorriso nel pronunciare quel nome. Una felicità così intensa che Kota aveva raramente visto nei suoi occhi.

Sospirò profondamente, racimolando il coraggio necessario per porre la domanda successiva.

“Che cosa c’entra Dai-chan?”

_La prima volta non hai capito che cosa stesse succedendo._

_E forse, non lo capisci bene nemmeno adesso._

_Ma lui ti vuole bene, te lo ripete continuamente, e allora non importa qualunque cosa ti faccia, tu sei felice di accontentarlo._

_Non ti piace quella sensazione, ma stringi i denti e vai avanti._

_Non ti piace quando senti i vestiti scivolare via dal tuo corpo, senti freddo, ma non hai il coraggio di dirglielo._

_Non ti piace quando comincia a toccarti, perché non ti sembra mai la cosa giusta._

_Ma lui ti tranquillizza, ti dice che è normale._

_E ti ripete che ti vuole bene, che tu sei speciale, ancora e ancora e ancora._

_E tu allora continui a tacere, perché ti piace quando te lo dice._

_Non riesci a trattenerti dall’urlare quando entra dentro di te, ma lui non se la prende._

_Non se la prende mai con te._

_Lui ti vuole bene, qualsiasi cosa accada._

_L’importante, è che ti ricordi di essere suo._

“Solo Dai-chan può toccarmi” ribatté Kei, con un sopracciglio alzato.

Yabu riprese a fissare il ragazzo, cercando di controllare il proprio respiro.

Per quanto volesse negarlo, capiva in qualche modo il significato di quelle parole.

Vedeva lo sguardo di Kei, sempre perso nel suo mondo, e immaginava...

Immaginava cose che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere.

Immaginava come fosse semplice avvicinarlo, come fosse semplice convincerlo del fatto che una cosa fosse giusta, convincerlo che quello era il modo in cui le cose dovevano andare.

Cercò di regolarizzare il respiro, fallendo miseramente.

“Com’è... com’è che ti tocca, Kei-chan?” gli chiese poi, cauto, e aspettò con il fiato sospeso, sperando di vederlo ridere e poi dargli una spiegazione che potesse allentare la tensione, qualcosa che gli dicesse che tutto quello che aveva pensato fino a quel momento erano solo scherzi di una mente troppo ansiosa e troppo pronta a pensare al peggio.

Ma non accadde.

Kei rimase in silenzio, arrossendo.

Gli occhi gli si velarono improvvisamente di malinconia, e Kota fu triste per lui.

Certo in qualche modo, doveva sapere che non c’era niente di normale in tutto quello.

Doveva sentirsi a disagio, doveva sentire che quello che gli faceva Daiki era sbagliato.

Ma c’era quell’alone di pensieri che l’altro aveva inculcato in lui, qualcosa di malsano.

Kei non era stupido, e se da solo non era arrivato a dire che c’era del marcio in quello che gli accadeva, allora c’era qualcosa che non andava nei processi logici che Daiki aveva innescato in lui.

“Kei... puoi parlare con me. Io sono il tuo fidanzato, e ti amo. Lo sai questo, vero?” insistette, cercando di usare un tono di voce sempre più dolce, che facesse sentire l’altro a proprio agio.

“Lui... si stende nel letto con me. E mi abbraccia.” fu la risposta del più piccolo, che aggrottò le sopracciglia, come se davvero non comprendesse il perché di quelle domande.

Yabu si sentì sul punto di avere un attacco isterico, ma si trattenne.

Non avrebbe giovato a nessuno dei due se lui avesse improvvisamente perso la calma.

“E che cosa fa quando si stende nel tuo letto, Kei?” gli domandò, sentendo come se il cuore gli si stesse stringendo sempre di più, perché in fondo conosceva la risposta a quella domanda.

“Dai-chan mi accarezza. E mi dice che mi vuole bene, che per lui sono tutto, che sono speciale. Che nessuno mi può amare come mi ama lui” disse Kei, il suo sguardo fattosi nuovamente sognante, come se il solo pensiero di quello che l’altro gli diceva bastasse a renderlo felice.

Yabu strinse i pugni, conficcandosi le unghie nel palmo della mano, sempre cercando di trattenere le proprie reazioni.

Si avvicinò sempre di più a Inoo, cingendogli le spalle con un braccio e posando la propria fronte contro la sua.

“Ci sono io Kei, no? Ci sono io che ti amo, ci sono io che ti sto accanto. Anche per me tu sei speciale” gli disse, con un sorriso forzato. “Che... che cos’altro ti fa?” mormorò poi, stringendo involontariamente la mano sulla spalla del ragazzo.

Inoo parve avere un attacco di panico; si scostò bruscamente dalla sua presa, prendendosi il viso fra le mani e cominciando a lamentarsi, in modo prima sommesso e poi sempre più chiaro.

“Non posso, Ko. Non posso dirtelo, lui... lui si arrabbierà di nuovo con me. Non vuole che lo dica a nessuno, lui non vuole che io mi faccia toccare, lui... se la prenderà, come quando gli ho detto di me e te. Se la prenderà, mi farà di nuovo male, Ko” biascicò, confusamente, prima che l’altro lo fermasse, mettendogli con decisione le mani sul viso e costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Kei!” disse, a voce più alta di quella utilizzata fino a quel momento. “Kei, sta tranquillo. Lui non ti può fare niente. Ci sono io accanto a te, ci sono io a proteggerti. Lui non potrà farti del male, non potrà più farti niente se ci sono io” continuò, mordendosi un labbro per trattenersi dallo scoppiare in lacrime.

Lo vedeva chiaramente.

Vedeva Daiki nel letto con Kei, con il _suo_ Kei, lo vedeva spogliarlo, toccarlo, stuprarlo.

Parlargli con quel tono dolce e delicato, dicendogli che lo amava, dicendogli che lui era l’unico che potesse capirlo, che non c’era nessun altro.

Lo vedeva, e tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare era cancellare l’espressione soddisfatta dal suo volto, cancellare il _suo volto_ , perché non meritava di esistere, non dopo quello che aveva fatto a Kei.

“Ma io gli voglio bene, Ko. Daiki mi ha sempre protetto, Daiki ha sempre fatto di tutto per me. Io sono importante per lui” insistette il più piccolo, e Kota non poté far altro che sospirare.

Avrebbe estirpato la presenza di Arioka Daiki dalla mente di Kei.

Non importava come, ma l’avrebbe fatto.

L’amava, e non avrebbe permesso che gli si avvicinasse più nessuno, che nessuno fosse in grado di fargli del male, anche quando lui stesso era il primo a non accorgersene.

Avrebbe cancellato l’esistenza di Daiki, perché era la cosa giusta da fare.

_“Pensavo di essere abbastanza per te” ti dice, e il suo sguardo non ti piace._

_È arrabbiato, e in fondo sapevi che lo sarebbe stato._

_“Ma... io sto bene con Ko. Questo non significa niente, io non gli ho permesso di farmi niente, Dai-chan” gli spieghi, sperando che capisca._

_Ti piace Kota. Ti piace stare con lui, ti fa sentire felice in un modo che non avresti mai ritenuto possibile._

_Ma non ti piace, se questo rende infelice Daiki, vero?_

_Non sei in grado di prendere una decisione, non lo sei mai stato._

_“Perché dovrei crederti? Avevi detto che io sarei stato l’unico a starti accanto, ed evidentemente non è stato così. Scommetto che ti sei fatto toccare, Kei. Scommetto che gli hai permesso di entrare in questo stesso letto dove stiamo sempre io e te, scommetto che ti sei fatto scopare” grida, e tu scoppi a piangere, perché tutto quello che dice non ha un senso._

_Ti ha sempre detto che solo lui sarebbe potuto stare con te in quel modo, e così è stato._

_Hai passato settimane a respingere Yabu, senza mai concedergli quella parte di te che spetta unicamente al ragazzo che hai di fronte, a quello per cui conti davvero qualcosa._

_E ora vorresti solo che lui ti potesse credere, ma non ci riesce._

_Ti sbatte sul letto, ti strappa i vestiti di dosso._

_Tutta la sua grazia, la sua cura, la sua dolcezza... non ce n’è nessuna traccia._

_È arrabbiato, e tu sai di meritare questa rabbia._

_Non provi nemmeno a respingerlo quando ti spalanca le gambe e si spinge dentro di te._

_È un dolore atroce, ma cerchi di non gridare, per non farlo irritare ancora di più._

_Sopporti._

_Ti domandi dove sia finito il Daiki dolce, quello che ti sussurrava nell’orecchio che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che il dolore sarebbe sparito, che ora invece sembra godere del tuo stesso dolore._

_Sopporti, mentre lo senti spingere sempre più a fondo, mentre senti ogni molecola del suo corpo addosso a te, fino a farsi pesante, fino a farti ancora più male._

_Quando finisce ti senti usato. Umiliato, privo di dignità._

_E sai di aver avuto la tua punizione._

_“Mi dispiace, Kei. Ma sai che ho dovuto, no?” ti chiede, e tu non puoi far altro che annuire._

_Non riesci a trattenerti dallo scoppiare in lacrime, e come sempre lui è lì a consolarti, come se quel dolore non te l’avesse causato lui._

_Perché è questo, in fondo._

_Lui c’è sempre._

******

“Kota... voglio Dai-chan” disse Kei, con quell’ostinazione tipica di un bambino.

E Yabu doveva lottare con se stesso, doveva ripetersi più volte che così non era, che non era un bambino, che era grande abbastanza per scendere a patti con la realtà.

Perché prima o poi avrebbe dovuto farlo, che gli piacesse o meno.

“Non puoi, Kei. Lo sai che non puoi averlo” gli spiegò, per quella che gli parve essere la millesima volta. “Ci sono io con te, non lui” aggiunse, dolce ma fermo.

Voleva proteggerlo, in ogni caso.

Gli faceva male sentirlo parlare in quel modo.

Lo feriva pensare che la presenza di Arioka in lui fosse così radicata da non distinguere l’amore dalla violenza, ma sopportava.

Avrebbe sopportato qualsiasi cosa per Kei, anche quello sguardo orrendamente triste sul suo volto nel rendersi conto del fatto che Daiki non era lì con lui.

“Ma... mi manca. Io ho bisogno di lui, lui ha detto che mi avrebbe sempre protetto, che mi sarebbe sempre stato accanto. Me l’ha _promesso_ , Ko. Dov’è allora? Lui non infrangerebbe mai una promessa fatta a me, mi vuole bene. È arrabbiato perché ti ho parlato di quello che mi aveva detto di non dire? È arrabbiato con me?” continuò a biascicare, con tono sempre più confuso.

Il dolore di Kota era palpabile quanto il suo, e il non poterglielo mostrare non faceva altro che aggiungere insulto al danno.

Era passata quasi una settimana da quando Kei gli aveva parlato.

Gli sembrava essere passata un’eternità, e il fatto che lui fosse ancora lì, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime a cercare la presenza di Daiki, era quanto di peggio Yabu potesse aspettarsi.

“Non puoi, Kei-chan. Dai-chan non può più starti accanto. Te l’ho già spiegato, non si è arrabbiato con te, sta tranquillo. Lui... lui se n’è andato e basta” gli disse, vagamente spazientito.

Inoo sbarrò gli occhi, con un’innocenza tale da essere molesta.

“Ma io voglio che continui a starmi accanto” mormorò, come sordo alle ultime parole del più grande.

“Non puoi, Kei. Ormai Daiki è morto” sibilò Yabu, con tutta la rabbia che aveva nascosto dentro di sé negli ultimi giorni.

Non era stato difficile, non troppo almeno.

Lui e Arioka frequentavano gli stessi luoghi e le stesse persone.

Il giorno dopo l’aveva guardato, e aveva lottato contro se stesso per non saltargli alla gola nel momento in cui l’aveva visto.

Avrebbe potuto, certo.

Non gli importava del suo destino in fondo, ma non voleva che Kei fosse costretto a rimanere da solo.

L’avrebbe protetto, era questo che aveva giurato a se stesso.

L’avrebbe fatto, a qualunque costo.

Non era stato difficile far scivolare i sonniferi nel suo cibo.

Non era stato difficile fingere di non saperne niente quando il giorno dopo avevano ritrovato il suo cadavere.

Non era stato difficile fingere di piangere quella morte.

La parte difficile, per lui, arrivava adesso che si trovava di fronte alla sofferenza di Kei, così intensa che si sentiva soffocare.

“Perché è morto, Ko?” gli chiese il più piccolo, mentre le lacrime cominciavano a scorrergli sul viso.

Yabu alzò un sopracciglio.

“Ti faceva del male, no Kei? Ti faceva del male, ed è morto” gli disse, aspettandosi di vederlo ribattere ancora.

Ma l’altro tacque, e lui si godette quel silenzio.

Lo abbracciò, tenendolo stretto a sé, sperando di sentir ricambiare quella stretta.

Ma non accadde.

Più lo guardava, più Kei gli sembrava essere vuoto.

Ma avrebbe avuto la pazienza che occorreva, avrebbe atteso anche tutta la vita, fino a quando il più piccolo non si fosse reso conto che era lui che poteva riempire quel vuoto.

Quando avrebbe imparato il significato di quell’amore che fino a quel momento gli era stato negato.

_Non sei stupido, Kei._

_Hai mentito a te stesso per giorni, dicendoti che prima o poi quella porta si sarebbe aperta e che Daiki sarebbe tornato da te, dicendoti che gli dispiace di averti lasciato da solo, di averti abbandonato._

_Ma lo sai._

_Hai sentito le urla, hai scorto le lacrime sui volti dei tuoi amici, hai visto la polizia, ti hanno interrogato e tu non hai saputo cosa dire, perché ancora non volevi ammettere che cosa fosse successo._

_Perché Daiki è morto, Kei._

_E tu lo sai che non è stato un incidente, sai che non è una casualità, perché lui ti ha promesso che non ti avrebbe lasciato mai e tu hai sempre creduto alle sue promesse._

_Sai che ti è stato strappato via._

_Sai chi è il mostro che ti ha fatto questo._

_Chi ti ha voluto far credere che il mostro fosse Daiki, chi te l’ha mormorato nell’orecchio credendo che dormissi, chi ha provato tanta rabbia per la sua sola esistenza, tanta rabbia da ferirti al solo pensiero che si potesse odiare una persona che ti ha sempre ritenuto speciale._

_L’unica persona che ti abbia mai visto davvero e che, in fin dei conti, ha sempre avuto ragione._

_Sposti lo sguardo su Yabu.._

_Dorme accanto a te, pacifico._

_La sua espressione ti dà la nausea._

_Prendi in mano il cuscino, come se le tue mani fossero guidate da qualcun altro, ma non è questo che conta._

_Perché per una volta, sai come reagire._

_Yabu ti ha portato via tutta la tua vita, tutto quello che conoscevi, tutto quello che ti avesse mai fatto credere di avere un posto nel mondo, anche quando ti sei sentito messo in disparte, come se nessuno potesse davvero capirti._

_Premi il cuscino sul suo volto, soffocando la sua arroganza, il suo odio, la sua rabbia, la stupida pretesa di poterti amare come ti ha amato Daiki._

_Si agita, Kota._

_Ma brevemente, come se la vita fosse stata già pronto a lasciarlo._

_Quando smette di muoversi lasci la presa e ti stendi accanto al suo corpo, dandogli le spalle._

_Chiudi gli occhi, e sorridi._

_Lasci la tua immaginazione vagare e, anche se è solo una percezione troppo labile perché sia realtà, ti sembra di sentire le braccia di Daiki che ti avvolgono._

_Senti il suo amore._


End file.
